Happy Birthday, Gon!
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Just about a party, a bit parody, please enjoy!


_**Happy Birthday, Dear Gon!**_

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter: Happy Birthday Gon!**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and the character is not mine, it was Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!**

**WARNING: Character from Yu Yu Hakusho, OOC-ness maybe, and weird!**

**Yuki:** Killua! Did you see a present at my room?

**Killua:** I see, but, this present for what? *holding a present*

**Yuki:** Someone that birthday at Kids Day!

**Killua:** Gon, huh? *give the present* I have a present, too!

**Yuki:** Ok! We ask to Kurapika and Leorio is they ready! Let's ask Kurapika first!

**Killua:** Kurapika is will ready of course...

**?:** Is there someone talking about me?

**YukiKillu:** Kurapika!

**Kurapika:** Did I miss something?

**Yuki:** Kurapika, is your ready for someone that was birthday at Kids Day?

**Kurapika:** Of course I ready...

**Killua: **Like I think...

**Yuki:** Let's go to Leorio room!

**KuraKillu** Hey! A girl go inside boy room without permission?

**Yuki:** Your guys going to ask can I go inside!

-At Leorio room-

**Kurapika:** Leorio, the Author want to get your permission to go inside your room...

**Leorio:** Ok...

**Yuki:** *go inside Leorio room* Leorio! Is your ready for someone that was birthday at Kids Day?

**Leorio:** Ready!

-At the living room-

**Yuki:** Now we have to wait Mito-sa-

**?:** I'm here!

**Yuki:** Mito-san! Where did your get that big present?

**Mito:** Hi-Mit-Su!

**Yuki:** Now, decorations, cake, food, and present... Check!

**Killua: **Hey! Gon is coming!

**Yuki: **Hide!

**?: **Tadaima!

**All (except Gon): **Happy birthday! Gon!

**Gon: **Wow! Arigatou! Minna!

**Killua: **Now now, Gon, open the present!

**Mito: **My my, Killua, Gon have to blow the candles!

**Yuki: **Now! *light the candles* Blow it! First, say you wish!

**Gon: **Ok! ... *blow the candles*

**All: **Yay! *claps*

**Mito: **Now is time for open the presents!

**Gon: **I start open the present from Killua!

**Killua: ***give the present that was his holding* Happy birthday!

**Gon: ***open the present* Wow! A new clothe! *holding a green clothe* Arigatou! Killua!

**Killua: **Hehe... It ok...

**Gon: **I want to open Yuki present!

**Yuki: **Here, Gon! *give her present*

**Gon: ***open the present* Ne, what is this necklace with a bell? *holding a necklace*

**Yuki: **Sorry, I cant a better present, it was a charm!

**Gon: **Thank you so much! *wear the necklace* I want to open Kurapika present!

**Kurapika: **Here my present, Gon... *give a present*

**Gon: ***open the box* A book? *open the book* It was all about fish!

**Kurapika: ***smile* I hope your like it...

**Gon: **Of course I like it! Arigatou! Kurapika! Now I want to open Leorio present!

**Leorio: ***give a present* Here!

**Gon: ***open the box* A-A-A-A BOOK TO?! *open the book* It was about herbal plants, I like it! Thank you!

**Mito: **Now my present! *give the present*

**Present: ***move*

**Gon: ***scared* *open the box* GHOSTS!

**?: **Hmp! Hmmp hmmp! (Hey! That cruel!)

**Gon: **Ging?! *hug someone that was tied*

**Mito: **I see him not wearing his usually clothes!

**Yuki: **=_=" Y-Yusuke-san? *open the plaster*

**Yusuke: **Thank you! Author!

**Yuki: **I-Ie... Where is Kurama?

**Yusuke: **Maybe... I can sense Kurama and the others coming!

Bang!

**Yuki: **It Kurama! *sparkling eyes*

**Kurama: **Yusuke!

**Yusuke: **I'm here!

**Gon: **Y-Yuki! Who is that?!

**Yuki: **It was someone that from Yu Yu Hakusho character, the Author is Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei too...

**Kuwabara: **Is this a party?!

**Yuki: **Wow! Two ossan at the same time!

**LeoKuwa: **HEY!

**Kurapika: **This party totally mess up...

-After Yu Yu Hakusho team leave-

**Gon: **Wow! I could meet someone that was like Ging! Eh? Where is Yuki?

Bang!

Suddenly a stage coming out...

**Yuki: **We will sing! Gon first!

**Gon: **Hai! *going up to the stage*

___Mita koto nai keshiki, hajimete no ashioto  
_

___Mainichi atarashii dokidoki_

_Teki mo mikata mo dare demo onaji  
_

_Hashiri mawareba hora onaka ga guu~_

_Atta bakari no kimi mo minna tomodachi  
_

_Isshoni waraou wahaha no ha  
_

_Motto tabete morimori genki makenki  
_

_Sora made jampu, ichi ni no san!_

(end)

*going down from stage*

**Killua: **Wow! Gon!

**Yuki: **Next is Killua!

**Killua: ***going up to the stage*

_Yukikau hito mishiranu kao futo furikaetta  
_

_Kikoeta you na yobareta you na sonna ki ga shitanda_

_Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka  
_

_You know? I don't know. Kotae wa nai  
_

_Fu to ukabu osanai kao  
_

_Tomatta toki _

_Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah-_

_Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad_

_____Itsu made doko made oikaketeru  
_

_____Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell_ me...!

(end)

*going down from stage*

**Yuki: **Now my favorite character turn!

**Kurapika: ***going up to the stage*

___Hokori takaki kanashimi wakare to deai no saki_

___Tada toki wa sugiyukedo nao kurikaesareru ayamachi__  
_

___Shizuka ni katarikakeru senjin tachi no sakebi_

___Oto mo naku kodamasuru iki hisome toki wo matsu hana no you ni_

_Manazashi no uragawa ni himeta negai! *emotional face pure of angst XD*_

_Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru  
_

_Akashi kesshite kesshite tayasanu you ni  
_

_Kono ikari yadoshita...! Hi no hitomi ni chikaou...!_

(end)

*going down from stage*

**Yuki: **Now ossan turn!

**Leorio: **Geez... *going up to the stage*

_Choiwaru oyaji to hito wa yobu_

_Dakedo ore wa mada juudai_

_Nano!_

_Yume mo mono mo inochi sae!_

_Kane de kaenai mono wa nai_

_Sonna kono yo de ore wa naru_

_Dare da! _

_Dare da! _

_Seigi no hunter ! _

_Tsuyoku naru no sa... ore wa mou nido to_

_Daiji na tomodachi wo nakushitakunai_

_"saa kiyagare!"_

_Donna akutou mo taoshite yaru ze ~~_

_O__re no na wa, ore no na wa_

_O Leorio the super x hunter~! LEORIOOO!_

(end)

*going down from the stage*

**Yuki: **Booooo! XD

**Leorio: **Good! Now your turn!

**Yuki: **M-Me?

**All: **Yeah!

**Yuki: **A-Alright... *going up to the stage*

_Yuki ga jimen ni ochiru ~_

_Oku no kodomo-tachi ga enso o kaishi ~_

_Miton, koto, sonota o kite ~_

_Samui shiru koto naku, karera ga asonde ~_

_Watahi wa, karera wa ~_

_Yuki no senso o saisei shite kudasai ~_

_Watashi wa watashi no kako o oboete tsukuru ~_

_Watashi wa rakka shite jimen ni ochiru yuki o miru ~_

(end)

*going down from the stage*

**Kurapika: **That was about snow, I guess...

**Leorio: **Mou! I tired!

**Gon: **Me too!

**Yuki: **Than... Oyasumi! *going to bed room*

**All: **Oyasumi! *going to bed room* (**Mito: ***going back home*)

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Afterword:**

-At Gon and Killua room-

**Gon: **Mou! I wish the present from Mito-san is Ging!

**Killua: **Ne, Gon, what are your wish before blow the candles?

**Gon: **Cannot tell, because it was not going come true if I tell!

**Killua: **Geez...

**Gon mind: **_I hope I can live happily with my friends..._

* * *

**_A/N: That was making me tired... Anyway, Happy Birthday, Gon!_**


End file.
